Welcome to the past
by VanillaAshes
Summary: This is a time travel fic. How will the Eureka crew react when they are meet their future children? Jo and Zane's daughter and Jack and Alison's son appear in their time.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I am a huge fan of Eureka. I absolutely love Jo and Zane, they are truly my favourite couple! **

**This is a time travel fic. How will the Eureka crew react when they are meet their future children? Jo and Zane's daughter and Jack and Alison's son appear in their time. **

**I am rubbish at summaries at the beginning. Let me know what you think!**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Parish was in his laboratory working on a new behavioural system. He was tweaking a curial wire when there was a suddenly flash of white light, momentarily blinding him. He let out a cry of annoyance and irritation.

Parish heard other people complaining about being blinded, which confused him as he had been alone. "Who's there?" he asks, blinking rapidly as he starts getting his vision back.

"What? It's Matt" A 20 year old male replies, "Wait, what happened to our stuff?"

"What did you two do?" Another male asks, who was a bit older at 21 years old.

"I didn't do anything" A 19 year old female insists looking around, she catches Parish eye "You look… younger"

"Younger? Who are you and how did you get into my lab?" Parish asks the three strangers.

"What are you talking about Parish?" Matt, the first male asks.

"Stop talking, this isn't right. We need to speak to the director immediately" The female demands, shushing the other two.

"I think the head of security is a better option" Parish decides calling Jo Lupo/Donovan.

"That's not good" the female says, turning to the other two males.

"Amy, what's going on?" Matt asks.

"I think we've… somehow… moved in time" Amy replies.

"Moved in… what?" Matt asks surprised.

"Look, that's is a genetic behavioural prototype. It was destroyed a couple of years after the first one was created" Amy tells him.

"She's right, Matt. Either we've brought it forward in time, or we have moved back in time" The second male concurs.

"What do we do, Charlie?" Amy asks him.

"There is a strict protocol about time travel, I say we hide and work out what to do. Before things escalate out of our control. We need to work out how to get home" Charlie advises.

"Preferable before altering anything, come on" Amy says, grabbing Matts hand and pulling him out of the room, as Charlie follows.

Parish looks up at them running out, "Wait! You can't leave!" he says, his words having no affect.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Charlie, age 21, Matt age 20 and Amy, age 19, were hiding in a vent. Matt was keeping lookout, making sure nobody caught them.

"Oh wow! My Dad has brown hair" Matt whispers.

"Really?" Amy asks, glancing out just as Jack Carter walks into the elevator. "That is so freaky"

"We need to focus, is anybody finds out we time travelled, we'll be locked up" Charlie says, gaining their attention.

"Not necessarily" Amy pipes in, "If I tell you something, you have to swear not to tell anybody" she tells them, waiting.

Matt nods, "Of course."

Charlie thinks for a moment, before nodding, "Agreed."

"There is a high probability that some people have already time travelled. My mum, Matt's parents and the directed. They altered things…" Amy starts.

"Wait, my parents time travelled?" Matt asks shocked "When? How do you know?"

"In like, 2009 or something. They travelled to 1947, I think. Anyway, I think we can trust them, they've been through this. They didn't tell anybody, because they knew they would be sanctioned."

"Are you sure about this?" Charlie asks, in a very serious voice.

Amy looks at him and nods, "Yes."

"What if they don't believe us?" Charlie asks.

"Charlie, I look nearly identical to my Mum. Besides, we can just get Alison to do a DNA test to proof who Matt and I am. They will have to believe us" Amy insists.

Charlie nods, agreeing.

"Can I just ask, how did we get into the past?" Matt asks.

Amy and Charlie look at him, then each other, "I don't know" Amy admits.

"I have no clue, there was no machine in the lab that could transport us to another time" Charlie replies.

"If we don't know how we got here, how are we going to get home?" Matt asks.

"We'll work that out later. First we need to work out who to approach first" Charlie decides.

"My Dad?" Matt suggests.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The three time travellers were staying out of sight, whilst hunting for Jack Carter. Amy spots her Mum, and throws caution out. She runs over to her, "Jo Donovan" she says, gaining Jo's attention.

"Yes?" Jo replies, suspiciously.

"I need your help. I'm… Amelia. Amelia… I don't know how, but I seem to have travelled in time. Please don't turn me in" Amy reveals, hesitating and not telling her mother that they were related. Although, through the similarities, it wouldn't be hard to guess. Amy looked almost identical to her mother, apart from that Amy had a lighter skin tone and her father's blue eyes.

Jo remained suspicious and on guard, "Prove it" she decides, not trusting instantly.

"Firstly, what's the date?" Amy asks.

"10th February, 2013" Jo replies, still sceptical.

"2013? OH MY! You're a month pregnant!" Amy says, surprisingly excited about it.

"How did you know that?" Jo asks quietly and quickly, pulling Amy to the side.

"You're keeping it a secret?" Amy asks shocked.

"Yes… why do you care?" Jo asks, trying to confirm her suspicions.

"Because… You're pregnant with me" Amy says proudly.

"It… It's a little girl? You're my daughter?" Jo asks, placing a hand on her stomach.

"Hold on… You haven't told Da… Zane yet. Have you?" Amy asks.

"I was about to… But we've only been married 3 months, I didn't want to…" Jo starts.

"That's enough chit-chat, we need to get back to our own time" Charlie says, interrupting them.

Both Jo and Amy's attention snaps to Charlie.

"That's freaky" Matt mumbles.

"Right, we need to talk to Henry and…" Jo starts.

"We were hoping to limit the amount of people who knows" Charlie tells her.

"We don't want to change anything" Amy adds.

"I understand that, but we still need to go to Henry to start with" Jo replies, looking mainly at Amy, trying to take in the fact that Amy could actually be her daughter.

"Okay" Charlie agrees, mainly giving in.

"We need to stay out of sight" Amy chimes in.

"Right, go to my office and wait there." Jo tells them, before walking off.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jo had called Henry, telling him that it was urgent. They agreed to meet in her office. She was on her way to her office when she took a detour to Zane's office. When Zane wasn't there, she head to his Labatory.

Jo sees Zane and walks in, "Zane, I need you" she says quickly.

"Right here?" he asks, grinning as he looks at her, "Right, what do you need Jo"

"I need to tell you something" Jo replies, stopping beside him and glancing around them.

Zane looks at her concerned "What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you that in a minute. There's something else I need to tell you first, and I've been avoiding it for 5 days. Because I don't know how you will react" Jo tells him.

"Jo, tell me" Zane says, worried, taking her hands.

Jo looks up at him, "I'm pregnant"

…_to be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note. Here's chapter two, it's shorter. Sorry it took a while to post it. **

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jo looks up at him, "I'm pregnant"

Zane's gaze snaps down to her stomach before looking back up and grinning, "You're pregnant?" he asks.

Jo couldn't help but smile at his happy face, "Yes" she confirms.

Zane's smile somehow widens before he pulls Jo into a very passionate kiss.

Jo instantly responds to the kiss, one hand touching his cheek, the other holding onto his arm.

Jack Carter walks into the room, "Hey Jo, we have… a situation. Are you allowed to kiss in here?"

Zane and Jo pulls apart, "It's my lab" Zane defends.

"I'm busy Carter, can you sort it out yourself?" Jo asks him.

"Busy kissing Zane?" Carter asks.

"No, busy with something else." Jo replies, looking at Carter.

Carter nods, stepping backwards, "Okay" he replies walking out of the lab.

"Feisty" Zane comments approvingly.

"You need to come to my office" Jo informs Zane.

Zane nods, quickly types something on his keyboard and then looks at her, "I can always lock my door; and then we don't have to go to your lab"

"Not for that, Zane" Jo replies, rolling her eyes before pulling him out of his lab.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Amelia was sitting on Jo's chair, Charlie was leaned up against the desk and Matt was locked in the cell. Both Amelia and Charlie were laughing at his orders to let him out when Henry walks in.

"Who are you?" Henry asks them.

"Jo Donovan will explain when she returns" Charlie replies instantly.

Henry nods, looking at Matt, "Why is he locked up?"

"He tried touching Jo's things" Amy informs him.

Henry nods, "That makes sense"

"How does that make sense?! This is wrongful imprisonment!" Matt declares.

Jo and Zane walk into the room.

Jo glances at the three future people before looking at Henry, "These three children…"

"We're not children" Matt and Amy complain in unison.

Jo ignores them and continues, "…are from the future"

"What?" Zane asks shocked.

"Are you sure?" Henry asks.

"I am pretty sure" Jo replies.

Henry looks at the three future people, "Time travel is very dangerous, w…" he starts.

"Yes, we know! Time could unravel, we could change what happens, or we could return into an alternative reality, we could pull the past and future together and destroy the world. We didn't do this on purpose, we don't even know how we got here! We just want to get home without causing any problems or changing anything" Amy expresses.

"Okay, calm down. We will work this all out" Henry reassures.

Zane leans forward and whispers to Jo, "Jo, the girl, is she…?"

"Shush" Jo shushes him quickly.

"We need to know exactly what you did and what you were doing when it happened. So we can work out how to get your back to your time" Henry tells them.

"I was just testing the hyper-genetic adapter" Amy informs him.

"I was connecting the start wires, so we could use a remote switch to activate the…. Thing" Charlie answers.

"I was… examining other machines in the lab" Matt replies awkwardly.

"Other machines? What machine?" Amy questions instantly.

"I don't know, I was bored" Matt replies, stepping back slightly.

Charlie groans, "Next time, no visitors" he tells Amy.

"I didn't invite him, he just turned up. If I knew he was going to touch machines, I would have shot him" Amy replies to Charlie.

"Calm down, we just need to know what machines you touched, so we can work out how to get you home" Henry decides, wisely.

"I… Machine looking ones, with pipes" Matt replies, unsure.

"Very specific" Charlie complains. "Looks like we're stuck here if he's the only person who can help"

"Shut up Charlie! At least I'm trying to help!" Matt argues.

"You're the reason we're here, you idiot" Charlie counters instantly.

"Stop it, you're both acting like children" Amy intervenes.

"Jojo, the girl…" Zane tries again, whispering.

"So she claims" Jo replies quietly this time. Both of them not intervening in the little spat between the time-travellers.

"I don't care, at the moment, we are children! I would be about 19 months old right now! All because that idiot couldn't keep his hands in his pocket" Charlie argues, standing up.

"You…" Matt starts as a defence or mere argument before Jo interrupts.

"Sit down, both of you" Jo orders, walking over to her desk, "Can we be civilised?" she asks rhetorically.

Amy sees her getting closer and quickly types something on the keyboard, closing down what she had previously brought up before Henry had got there.

"What was that? What did you do?" Jo asks, crossing over and checking her computer.

"I didn't do anything" Amy replies, with a small smirk as she raises her hands in surrender.

Zane smirks, "Am I needed?"

"Yes" Jo replies at the same time that Henry says "No"

"Right" Zane replies and sits down, "I'll just wait here then"

Jo walks over to the cell and unlocks it, "All in the cell"

"What?! No way!" Amy protests.

"Now" Jo adds sternly.

Amy frowns and walks into the cell, with Charlie following her, "This is against my human rights"

"Technically, you're not born yet. Your case wouldn't stand up in court" Zane points out.

Amy huffs and sits down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **

**Here is the next chapter, shorter than I wanted. **

**I am pleased with the response and will continue this story, sorry for the delay in chapters. **

**Please let me know if you want to see anything specifically, or just review what you thought about it :)**

**Thank you to: **CLMScagliotti, 1Fan, Fan, HELP ME. **For reviewing. **

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Charlie and Matt watch the 'adults' walk out of the room. Amy was glaring at the wall.

"I can't believe they locked up us, like criminals" Amy complains.

"It's not like you haven't been locked up before" Matt points out, only to receive a glare from Amy.

Charlie stands up, "This is useless, and we're never going to get back to our time"

"No need to be so melodramatic, there is not a touch simulator on the lock yet" Amy reminds him before standing up. She take a pen out of her pocket and points the edge out of one of their air holes. Two long wires slowly flow out.

"What are you doing?" Matt asks.

"It is one of my inventions, I'm just using it to type into the password and get us out of here" Amelia explains as she controls the wires to move the picture out of the way, "Oh, what was the password… AH! I remember" she mutters to herself before typing in the code.

Matt's mouth drops open when the doors open, "How… what… how?"

Amelia rolls her eyes, "Let's go" she says walking out quickly and over to the computer.

Charlie follows her out, "Okay, check if they have any machines here that could cause the time-travel, or if we've brought the machine with us. If we work out how we got here, we should be able to reverse it"

"And if we can't find the machine?" Matt asks.

"Then we'll make one" Amelia tells him, barely glancing up as she hacks into the system.

"Just like that? You'll make a time machine?" Matt asks, mostly sarcastically.

"Put him back in the cell" Amelia tells Charlie, who happily follows through.

Charlie grabs Matt's arm and pushes him into the cell before locking it.

"Oi! Seriously? Come on guys" Matt complains, "I'm just being realistic"

"You're being pessimistic" Amelia tells him, barely glancing at him before continuing to type, she accesses the CCTV from the lab both before and after they were transported in.

"There, what is that machine?" Charlie points out, "It wasn't there before we were"

Amelia zooms in, "It looks like a generator" she replies, "An old generator"

"We need to take a look at it" Charlie points out

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Matt asks, thinking it's impossible.

Amelia smirks, "A little distraction"

Matt frowns, he knows from experience that her 'distractions' usually involve him in some way.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Amelia and Charlie were running down the halls, after momentarily disrupting the cameras. They both know they have less than a minute, if they were lucky, and were currently attempting to get as close to the lab in that time. The closer they got before detection, the easier it would be to negotiate, they needed leverage.

They rounded a corner, only barely a third of the way to their destination when Charlie notices one of the cameras was already fully functional, "Amy, they're on" he informs her, unneccessily.

Amelia frowns, "Two lies one truth?" she asks, trying to formulate the plan as they ran.

"Two truths, one lie… get them as involved… as you can" Charlie counters, "Make the truth relevant to whoever is there" he adds, starting to get a little out of breath.

Amelia, however, was nowhere near out of breath as she tried to think what 'facts' to say. She got distracted and literally ran straight into Zane, who had come with Carter and Jo to stop them and take them back to the cell.

Zane stumbled back a few steps before looking down at her, shocked at how he was shocked, "Are you alright?" he asks.

Amelia nods, before biting her lip, "You really don't change" she comments.

"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?" Zane asks, curiously, allowing Carter and Jo to run after Charlie, who was putting up a resistance.

"It depends. Matt is terrified of you… although, he is justified… You did shoot him" Amelia tells him, looking up at him.

"I shot him? When?" Zane questions, wondering why he would shoot somebody who was barely an adult.

"You'll see" Amelia says, sprinting past him, after successfully distracting him long enough for him to let his guard down.

"HEY!" He shouts, instantly taking after her, right on her tail.

Amelia just about makes it to outside the lab when Zane catches her, picking her up around the waist. She knows he isn't attacking her because he found her he was actually her Dad, also, she's not attacking him.

"You are in trouble" Zane warns.

"I know… My Mum is running around after somebody she doesn't know while she's pregnant with me. How safe is that for me?" Amelia says quickly, not planning her words.

"You're here, she'll be fine" Zane counters, not allowing her to distract him.

"How do you know? Future changes. What if that's not me? What if I'm the next pregnancy?" Amelia replies, as Charlie comes around the corner, with Jo literally pulling him down.

Zane and Amelia look up to see Charlie painfully tackled down to the ground by Jo. Carter is nowhere to be seen.

"Jo, be careful" Zane says, his voice showing a hint of concern.

"We think we know how we got here, we just need to look at the machine that came with us from the future" Charlie says, out of breath and sounding slightly in pain.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


End file.
